Harceler le Pottier et le Jeu de Renommée
by Cricket1
Summary: Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai décidé d'écrire ceci en français. Ceci est écrit par moi et mon Allison d'ami. Français ne sont pas ma première langue s'il vous plaît me pardonne si!


Bonjour tout le monde! Mon nom est le Cricket et j'ai écrit cette histoire avec un ami. J'ai décidé de la poster en français aussi (ne me demandez pas pourquoi!). Le français n'est pas ma première langue, alors s'il vous plaît ne soyez pas trop durs si j'ai des erreurs majeures, seulement me permettre de le savoir!

Le conseil du Jour: L'Alcool et le Calcul ne pas mélanger. Ne buvez jamais pour ensuite être à la dérive.

Question à Méditer: Si Barbie est si populaire, alors pourquoi devez-vous acheter ses amis?

Dédié à Richard Harris: Puit-il avoir de la chance lors de sa prochaine grande aventure.

*Tout cela est corrigé par Pheneatis ^-^*

Sur ce, l'Histoire:

~@~

Dans ma vie je peux voir

Tant de choses que demain pourrait apporter 

Tant de rêves que demain pourrait rêver 

Dans mon coeur je ne sais pas

Où ce sentier me mènera

Mais je sais que je laisse aller car…

Je suis fatigué, je suis fatigué de courir seul

Il était tôt en ce matin du milieu de juin, et une seule figure pouvait être vue en train de faire du jogging dans la rue de Privet Drive. Avec un coup d'oeil rapproché, l'on pouvait s'apercevoir que c'était un garçon avec un crinière de cheveux noirs indisciplinés et des yeux couleur émeraude. Le garçon était très bien bâti et musclé tout comme son bronzage. Il était grand, juste un peu sous les six pieds, portait des pantalons kaki qui lui arrivent juste au-dessous des genoux et un chandail blanc moulant.

Maintenant, le garçon qui courait ici semblait extrêmement différent du garçon qui était arrivé quelques semaines auparavant. Le garçon avait été maigrichon, pâle, petit, et dangereusement mince. C'était une transformation complète, si vous me permettez mon utilisation d'une remarque faite par un Moldu Américain. 

Ah, oui. Qu'est-ce qu'est un moldu, me demandez-vous? Un moldu est quelqu'un qui ne possède pas le don de la magie. Oui, la magie. Vous voyez, il n'est pas un garçon ordinaire. Il est Harry Potter, le survivant, sortant fraîchement de sa quatrième année à Poudlard, une école pour jeunes sorciers en formation. Il a soi-disant vaincu le mage noir le plus craint à date en tant qu'un simple enfant, mais, par son sang, le sorcier diabolique a ressuscité et planifie maintenant la chute du garçon. 

Harry, quoique dérangé par les hantises de Voldemort, avait juré de se garder occupé et de pas rester centré sur le passé, mais bien de planifier pour l'avenir. Harry avait commencé un entraînement, magique et non-magique. 

L'oncle d'Harry, pour essayer de le garder à la maison, lui avait déniché un emploi d'été à un site de construction. Harry se bâti rapidement des muscles à faire cela. Aussi, il prit quelques cours d'autodéfense en arts martiaux, tels que, T-Kon-Do (argh, comment ça s'écrit?), Karaté, et Jujitsu. Il prit aussi un cours d'escrime.

L'horaire de Harry ressemblait à cela. 

5:00-5:30: Faire du jogging dans le voisinage

5:30-6:00: Faire le petit déjeuner aux Dursley

6:00-7:00: Faire des devoirs jusqu'à ce que les Dursley aient fini de manger

7:00-11:00: Aller travailler

11:30: Faire le dîner aux Dursley (Déjeuner pour les Français ^-^)

11:55-12:00: Manger 

12:15-1:30: T-Kon-Do (à nouveau, l'orthographe?) 

1:45-3:00: Karaté

3:15-4:30: Jujitsu

4:45-5:30: Faire le souper aux Dursley (Dîner pour les Français :-þ)

5:45-6:00: Manger 

6:15-7:30: Escrime

7:45-10:00: Faire des devoirs

10:00: Se coucher

Harry était content de se garder occupé et entraîné pour qu'importe ce que Voldemort pourrait lui lancer. 

Harry avait souvent des visions et des cauchemars impliquant Voldemort et c'était rare qu'il pouvait se rendormir par la suite, alors c'était dans ces moments qu'il entraînait sa magie...

**Flashback**

C'était le dernier jour d'école. Harry soupira tandis qu'il faisait parcourir ses doigts le long des vieux tomes placés sur le rayon de la bibliothèque. Il partirait du seul endroit qu'il connaissait comme sa maison le lendemain. Harry soupira à nouveau, quelque chose qu'il semblait faire souvent ces jours-ci. Il marcha le long des rangs de livres et continua à faire parcourir ses doigts à travers eux. Il ressentit quelque chose contre son doigt et regarda. Il avait accroché une aiguille qui ressortait du livre. Mais ce n'est pas l'aiguille qui attrapa son attention. Ce fut le livre. 

Il était argent et très épais, on pouvait presque y irradier sentir la magie. Harry le retira de l'étagère et regarda la couverture. Il lut: La formation magique pour les héritiers non formés. Harry le fixa pendant un moment avant d'en arriver à une conclusion. Il sortit sa baguette, puis rétrécit le livre. Il l'enfonça dans sa poche et sortit rapidement de la bibliothèque. 

Quand il fut retourné à son dortoir, il ouvrit le livre. La première page en était une d'introduction. 

__

'Bonjour cher héritier! Si vous lisez ceci, alors c'est que vous devez être l'un de mes héritiers. Oui, vous êtes mon héritier, à moi, Merlin, car mes héritiers seulement peuvent lire ce livre. Les pages suivantes vous enseigneront à vous entraîner vous-même contre n'importe quel méchant que vous pourriez combattre. Vous apprendrez: la magie sans baguette, la magie d'Elfish, la magie des fées, la magie de Dwarfish, les techniques de combat à l'épée (si vous n'avez pas d'épée, celle-ci apparaîtra dès que vous serez à ce chapitre), les techniques de la lumière, la magie élémentaire, la magie du phoenix, le tir à l'arc, et beaucoup de sortes différentes d'arts martiaux.'

Harry fixa la page. Il était un héritier de Merlin? Il pouvait difficilement le croire, mais le livre disait que seulement ses héritiers pouvaient le lire. Il décida de regarder le reste du livre plus tard. 

**Fin du Flashback**

Harry avait trouvé que le ministère ne pouvait pas s'apercevoir des signes de la magie sans baguette alors il pouvait faire de la magie, mais pas avec sa baguette. Il s'exerçait chaque nuit qu'importe ce qu'il arrivait, et devenait de meilleur en meilleur. 

Harry regarda l'heure et réalisa qu'il devait revenir à la "maison" pour faire le petit déjeuner des Dursley. Il continua à courir dans la rue tandis que le soleil commençait à se lever. 

~@~

TADA! Bien, c'est la fin de ce chapitre! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Une review s'il vous plaît? 


End file.
